1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe connection structure of a closed type compressor and, more particularly, a pipe connection structure wherein a tubular member, to which an intake pipe member connected to an intake port of a rotary compression mechanism section is brazed, and an annular pipe insertion member, which is airtightly connected to a peripheral edge of a burring hole in a closed casing or container of the compression mechanism section, are connected. The present invention also relates to a closed type compressor having such a pipe connection structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pipe connection structure of a conventional closed type compressor comprises a pipe to which an intake pipe member, adapted to be inserted into the intake port of a compression mechanism section, is brazed and a pipe insertion member to be welded to the peripheral edge of a burring hole in a closed container in which the compression mechanism section is housed. The pipe and the pipe insertion member are bonded together by brazing along the peripheral surfaces thereof where they contact each other. There is a clearance between the inner peripheral surface of the pipe insertion member and the outer peripheral surface of the pipe which is inserted into the pipe insertion member over the entire circumference of these surfaces. Such a conventional technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamination Patent Publication No. 63-54916 but has a number of problems as described below.
Since there is a clearance between the pipe insertion member and the pipe over the entire circumference thereof, there is a possibility that the pipe will be brazed in a furnace in an inclined position to the pipe insertion member. An additional process and a jig for preventing such inclination are required. When the pipe is eccentrically positioned to the pipe insertion member, there is an area where there is no clearance, with a result being that it is difficult for the brazing material to flow into such area and incomplete brazing occurs. In addition, since there is a clearance between the pipe insertion member and the pipe over the entire circumference of the two members, a large amount of brazing material is consumed.